


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by obscurial



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Camboy Isak, Deepthroating, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Riding, Sex Toys, and viewer Even, edging? sorta?, is this voyeurism??? idk??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial
Summary: “Okay, I think I’ll start now,” he chirps, smiling widely at the camera, and suddenly, his entire demeanour changes. His smile drops to a sultry smirk, eyes glazed with lust and desire. Even feels a familiar tight feeling in his pants, and without removing his gaze from the screen, he carelessly throws his unwanted jeans onto the ground by his bed.“Who wants to play with me first?” Isak murmurs, tongue darting out to wet his pink lips.Isak is a camboy, and Even is a new viewer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/884838979144732673) right here!!! thanks, berey!!

It’s the night of his twenty-third birthday, and Even is lonely as _fuck_.

His parents are halfway across the globe and as much as he loves and appreciates the heartfelt birthday wishes they text him (being willing to pay international rates is _true_ _love_ , alright), he still feels kind of empty inside. But then again, Mikael and Yousef did just leave his apartment approximately ten minutes ago, after ambushing Even with balloons when he got back from work, so… Maybe he’s not lonely, and really just _horny_.

But _god_ , he hates watching porn. They _never_ get the lighting nor the angles right, and the camera’s always so damn _shaky_ , and is it _really_ that hard to use the right aperture so your poor actor doesn’t look like a two year-old’s watercolour disaster compared to that intensely high-definition paint crack on the wall? And don’t even get him _started_ on the piss-poor porn dialogue that even cheesy Chinese soap operas will shake their heads at. One thing’s for sure - bad filmography is _the_ fastest way to kill a boner.

Collapsing onto his soft duvet, Even groans, slapping a forearm over his eyes with an ever-suffering sigh. Great, university has made him a porn elitist so now he’ll never be able to jerk off to amateur home videos ever again. His mum would be _so_ proud.

But the burning sensation in his abdomen is just _killing_ him, making him squirm around his bed uncomfortably. Scowling, he reaches over to his bedside table, yanking his laptop into his lap haphazardly.

“Okay, _fine_ , you win this round, hormones,” Even grumbles under his breath, already loading up Google Chrome and switching to incognito.

As expected, he’s bombarded with tasteless, neon ads about penis enlargement pills and hot older ladies in his area who really, _really_ want to suck him off. Classy.

But as the site properly loads, one particular advertisement on a sidebar catches his eye –

 _Chaturbate_ , the advert suggests, _get to know your cammers, not just their privates_.

Well, that sounds pretty good? After all, Even is a hopeless romantic. If he’s going to watch porn, he might as well watch porn with _feelings_.

The site’s pretty standard, mini thumbnails of livestreams lining across the bottom of his screen and obnoxious ads plastered all over. He’s honestly not sure what he expected, but he’s sort of disappointed. But he really is a _don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it_ kind of guy, so with the smallest ounce of hope in his heart, he clicks on a random thumbnail and prays for the best.

He enters the livestream of a user named _babycurls_.

And Jesus _Christ_ , the boy is beautiful.

He’s wearing an oversized, off-white t-shirt with a Munch print and nothing else, the shirt dipping over to expose his freckled, pale shoulder as he elegantly sprawls himself across his striped sheets. Even definitely knows where he got his username from – his hair is a mess of soft curls and he feels a strong urge to just _sink_ his fingers into his golden locks. As he stares into the camera, Even notices that his eyes are framed with delicate lashes, fluttering slowly each time he blinks to reveal two of the most _gorgeously_ green eyes he’s ever seen. He’s reading the comment stream and replying to them, Even realises, dialling up his volume to hear the boy’s voice.

“Hey _sqwert_ , how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you on one of my livestreams in a while, how are you?”

Even nearly chokes, because out of all the words he expected to hear coming out of the boy’s mouth, squirt was definitely _not_ one of them. _God_ , he’s got one hell of a voice. Feeling a strange sense of anticipation building in the pit of his stomach, Even suddenly feels an urge to participate in the live chat, and so he does, fingers flying across his keyboard. Of course, all under the username _montague_.

 **amc6189:** you sir without a doubt have the nicest pair of lips on chaturbate

 **hunny69:** show doggy please

 **sucknfuck:** ive got a big dick baby want me to show u?

 **montague:** how are you doing today?

He almost instantaneously regrets it, but off his message goes, floating into the realm of porn live stream chatrooms, never to be retrieved again. _What was I thinking, that message was so fucking lame_ , Even thinks to himself, squeezing his eyes shut in utter embarrassment.

The boy’s eyes widen slightly, as he cocks his head to the side.

“Montague?” he speaks, lips curling into a shy smile, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’m _babycurls_ , but most of my viewers call me Isak. Actually, wait, I lied, most of my viewers call me derogatory names, but hey, those don’t count.”

Isak tucks his chin into his chest, eyelashes casting soft shadows over his cheeks, “No one’s ever asked me how I’m doing, so thank you for that. I’m doing great, how about yourself?”

Even’s about to type a reply, when Isak decides to sit upright, his fingers teasingly prying at the ends of his shirt.

“Okay, I think I’ll start now,” he chirps, smiling widely at the camera, and suddenly, his entire demeanour changes. His smile drops to a sultry smirk, eyes glazed with lust and desire. Even feels a familiar tight feeling in his pants, and without removing his gaze from the screen, he carelessly throws his unwanted jeans onto the ground by his bed.

“Who wants to play with me first?” Isak murmurs, tongue darting out to wet his pink lips.

 **zzzzee49:** i wanna see you finger urself, baby

The user must’ve done something extra other than typing, Even notices, as a series of beeps go off almost instantly after the message was sent. But just as he’s about to investigate–

Isak honest to god _giggles_ , knees knocking together as he readjusts himself on his bed, “Thank you, zee! This one’s for you!”

Stretching an arm out of frame, Isak spreads his legs, revealing his semi-hard, flushed cock and his pretty, pink pucker. Even’s mouth almost waters at the sight alone.

He takes off his shirt so that his cock is in full view, before reaching his left hand down, fingers coated with slick – lube, most likely. Isak’s breath hitches as he pushes a finger in, his other hand clutching his sheets. He begins to slowly fuck himself on his finger, lips parting and closing and parting and closing, soft gasps leaving his mouth each time. He’s found a rhythm, Even notes, as Isak bites his bottom lip to stifle a moan, hips twitching with each push.

“Should… Should I add another?” he breathily asks, eyes darting over the chat box quickly.

As if hypnotised, Even manically starts typing on his keyboard.

 **montague:** i want you to find your prostate, and massage the ever-loving fuck out of it. then, i want you to grip the base of your dick, and you’re not going to come until i say so

Almost instantly, a high-pitched whine rips itself from the depths of Isak’s throat, as he slips another finger into himself, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“F-Fuck, montague,” he pants, pausing his speech to gasp for breath, “For a new viewer, you sure know what you want!”

Even begins to palm his growing erection through his briefs, eyes trained on the screen as he realises that _he’s doing this to him, he’s doing this to Isak_.

Feeling braver, Isak’s now on three fingers, his other hand now lazily playing with his nipples, pinching and rubbing sensually as he picks up the pace of his fingering. Even can practically pinpoint the moment Isak finds his prostate, the boy’s hips twitching as his legs instinctively jerk together, a loud cry leaving his red, abused lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he wails, eyes squeezing shut as he frantically slams his fingers into himself, his hips squirming uncontrollably. He throws his head backwards into a mound of pillows, flaunting his pale throat to the camera and fuck, Even would do _anything_ to be able to suck a big, red mark into Isak’s neck, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. Spitting into the palm of his hand, Even pulls his cock out from his briefs, and begins to stroke himself long and slow, an ache in his abdomen quietly rising as he continues to watch this beautiful boy.

Isak’s toes curl into his sheets as he continues to ruthlessly finger-fuck himself, his cheeks flushed and forehead sweaty. But just as Even thinks that he’s about to come, Isak rushes to tightly grip the base of his cock, his shoulders hunching and his hips trembling like a hurricane is tearing through his entire body.

He grunts loudly in frustration, chest heaving violently as he struggles for breath.

“M-Montague, can I come now?” he whimpers, eyes flitting over the chat box once again.

It’s a little difficult to type single-handedly, but Even manages, barely.

 **montague:** not yet, my darlign

Writhing, a pained, desperate noise leaks from Isak, and he returns to fingering himself, nodding obediently.

“I _really_ like it when you call me that,” he whimpers, shaking with every push, “It – _fuck_ – it makes me feel so _loved_.”

Even’s now timing his strokes to the rhythm that Isak’s pressing into himself with, and if he lets his imagination wander, he imagines that he’s got the other lying under him, moaning and thrashing violently as he brutally fucks him into oblivion. And he would be so _pliant_ , too, his lithe body bending and wriggling as he tries his best to please Even.

“P-Please! Please,” Isak screams, four fingers deep inside him, thrusting mercilessly as his other hand resorts to holding down his twitching hips, forcing his fingers against his prostate repeatedly.

As Even watches closer, he sees that Isak is crying now, eyes wet and glassy, his cheeks stained with streaks of hot, stray tears. He’s clenching his jaw tightly, bottom lip quivering, and he has the most _beautiful_ blush spreading from his ears down to his neck, littered entirely with freckles. His chest shakes as he hiccups, but he doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. It’s almost as if he’s waiting for instruction–

 **montague:** come for me, sweetheart

With a strangled yelp, Isak orgasms, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His entire body shakes uncontrollably, and he screams as if he’s been badly hit, thick ropes of white spurting from his pretty cock. Even comes too, shoulders trembling as he grunts loudly, milking himself through his own orgasm. And fuck, if that wasn’t the best one he’s had in _years_.

“Oh god, montague, I love you so much,” Isak says between deep gasps, after his body has stopped trembling. Lying limply on his bed, Isak reaches out of frame, his hand returning with a tissue to wipe up the mess across his stomach. His eyes are still watery, and Even thinks that that makes them sparkle and glisten a little more, reflecting the light in his room marvellously.

The boy smiles shyly at the camera, as if he didn’t just moan and writhe like a whore earlier, reaching up to tuck a curl behind his blushing ear.

“Thank you all so much for watching, I hope you had as much fun as I did,” Isak hums, voice ruined and wrecked, “See you all next time!”

The video ends, and Even startles, not expecting to see his reflection in the dark laptop screen. It feels like he’s suddenly woken from a dream, the events from earlier a hazy, jumbled mess in his head. He’s still got come all over his hand, and aw _shit_ , it even got on his keyboard, that’s _disgusting_.

But as he quietly bookmarks the _babycurls_ chaturbate profile page in his web browser, he thinks to himself that perhaps his degree hasn’t _entirely_ ruined porn for him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, let’s play a game, you and I,” Isak purrs, propping up his head with a hand on his jaw, “Let’s see who can last the longest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a BIG big thank you to erin (@babenaesheim) and camila (@sjonnhetarjei) for motivating me to continue writing this!!!! y'all are the best!!!

“Do you like that?” Isak mumbles, his lidded gaze lingering over the chat box as he continues his kitten licks, nimble fingers grasped around his favourite toy.

 **horny4u:** yessssss u slut that’s right

 **jj67:** deep throat it, bitch

 **umaxxx:** uve got pretty lips bby wanna wrap them around my dick?

Closing his eyes as he takes the toy into his warm mouth, Isak heaves a sigh, slightly disappointed at the absence of his new viewer. Sure, he’s got others, but there was just this… _feeling_ that he got from montague’s comments. They weren’t trashy like the others he receives from more regular viewers, and, strange as it may sound, Isak could practically imagine a deep, rumbling voice murmuring into his ear while he was streaming last week, and it hasn’t left his head since.

It randomly appears in his head at the worst times, too. Like yesterday, when he was working on his sociology presentation with Jonas in the campus library, the words _you’re not going to come until I say so_ rang loud and clear in his head, memories of his last stream uncontrollably flooding into his mind like a clogged dam that’s just been released. Thank _god_ the table blocked all view of his growing boner, really, because he’ll never live it down if Jonas thinks Isak’s the type of person to get hard over fucking _international migration flows_.

Licking a wet stripe from the base of the toy to the tip, Isak allows his eyes to wander back towards the chat box, only to widen when he notices a familiar username.

“Montague, welcome back,” he hums, releasing the massive dildo from between his saliva-slick lips, “I missed you.”

 **montague:** i missed you too, my darling

 **montague:** you’re as beautiful as ever, fuck

Isak feels his face redden almost instantaneously, heat radiating off his cheeks in waves as he tries his best to smother his grin into his bed.

“Stop it,” he whines, though secretly indulging in the praise, “I’m not even _trying_ today.”

True enough, he’s wearing yet another oversized t-shirt, the physics pun printed on it hidden by the way he’s lying on his stomach. If he had known that montague was going to show up today, he might’ve worn his favourite lacy thigh-highs that he just _knows_ makes his milky thighs look absolutely _irresistible_. Perhaps he’ll save that for another time.

Curling his fingers around the dildo, Isak quietly shifts onto his knees, the side of his face still pressed against his sheets and his ass fully exposed to his wall, now that the ends of his shirt have slipped down to his waist.

“Hey, let’s play a game, you and I,” Isak purrs, propping up his head with a hand on his jaw, “Let’s see who can last the longest.”

In all honesty, Isak’s not even sure if he’d last very long. Knowing that somewhere out there, montague is watching him about to fuck himself silly on his favourite silicon dildo… He already has a growing semi hanging loose between his legs.

Pushing in the lubricated toy slowly, Isak gasps, balancing himself on his free elbow, the wide opening of his oversized shirt revealing his pert, pink nipples.

Hearing the familiar series of beeps, Isak breaks into a smile, cracking an eye open to scan the chat box and thank the user that tipped him.

“M-Montague,” he moans, “Thank you so much! Any requests?”

 **montague:** just keep working on it, sweetheart, that’s all i ask for

 **montague:** i wish i was there with you right now

 **montague:** god, you’re fucking beautiful

“I wish you were here with me too,” Isak sighs, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels a familiar prick in his spine, sensitive nerves buzzing wildly with every thrust, “What would you do w-with me, montague? I’d let… I’d let you do _anything_ to me.”

 **montague:** the first thing i’d do is kiss your sinful lips until your knees buckle

 **montague:** then i’d turn you around and eat that gorgeous ass out until you scream

Isak chokes when he reads the chat box, a stifled scream slipping through his clenched teeth as he begins to frenziedly fuck himself with the toy, wet slick sliding out of him and trickling down his thigh.

“F-Fuck, _fuck_! I want, I want that so bad- so, _so_ bad,” he sobs, losing his balance and collapsing onto his side, thighs wobbly and weak. Isak continues to slam the toy into himself, his hips instinctively jerking away from the dildo, which fills him up so fully he almost forgets to _breathe_. He’s clutching at his sheets so hard, his knuckles have gone white, and he can feel the sharp stinging of his fingernails digging into his palm, definitely leaving behind harsh, red crescents.

“I want y-you to wreck me,” he cries, saliva seeping out from the corner of his lips, “I- shit, I want you to fuck me so hard- so hard and so rough that I’ll still feel you in me for _weeks_!”

Isak turns to lie on his back, legs spread wide open for the webcam. Looking at the screen, he sees the way the dildo crudely sticks out of his puffy hole, a glistening sheen of lube coating his rim. He then wonders if montague is jerking off to him. He wonders if he’s as desperate as Isak is, heart beating so loudly he can feel it in his ears, lips a deep scarlet colour from his biting and sucking.

He cruelly fucks himself long and fast with the toy, both trembling hands holding onto the dildo as he flings the side of his face into his pillows, weeping so _hard_ that he can barely see anything. Unable to hold it any longer, Isak’s orgasm hits him like a fucking _freight train_ , overloading his senses entirely. He’s shaking so wildly, it looks like he’s having a fit, his hips wriggling and spine shivering intensely.

It takes him a few moments to gather himself together, to catch his breath. As he slowly drags the dildo out of himself, he fixes his gaze on the webcam, a soft noise coming from the back of his throat as he feels the hollow emptiness it leaves behind.

Glancing at the chat box, Isak feels his lips curl into a tired, crooked smile as he reads the influx of messages proudly declaring that they had beaten Isak at his game. But a particular message catches his attention.

 **montague:** i think i came the moment you fell onto your side, shit

Bursting into laughter, Isak gently places the dildo on his bedside table, snatching up a few tissues to clean up the mess on his abdomen. He decides that he really does want to know montague better, wants to finally be able to put a face to the name. At this point, he really just hopes that he hasn’t been masturbating to the words of a forty-five year old.

“Hey, uh, just in case you guys didn’t already know, I have an Instagram account,” Isak mentions casually, hoping that montague wasn’t like his other viewers and didn’t tune out the moment Isak had finished, “My username’s yourbabycurls. You’re more than welcome to come chat with me, you know, get to know _me_ and not just my genitals and all that jazz.”

He hesitates, but continues, “Montague, whoever you are, I’d really like to get to know you better, so. Pop up sometime, please?”

Hastily wishing his viewers (all of _two_ remaining!) farewell, Isak closes the chaturbate tab, heart pounding violently in his chest. It’s a fifty-fifty chance that montague was one of the two that stayed. God, he _better_ have been, otherwise Isak’s attention is definitely worth directing elsewhere.

His heart nearly stops altogether when he receives two Instagram follower requests.

Opening the application, Isak clutches his phone nervously, licking his lips in anticipation.

One’s from a guy named Julian Dahl, but more _importantly_ , the other is from a new user with the display name _Romeo_. Isak grins so widely, he can almost feel another dimple forming in his cheek.

He immediately accepts the Romeo request, eagerly waiting for a direct message, or some other kind of signal that _yes, he’d like to get to know Isak too_ -

 

**Romeo**

Jesus Christ, I had to create an account for you??

I hope you feel loved, my darling

<3 <3 <3

**Isak**

i really do

<3

**Romeo**

Anyway, my name’s Even

So you can stop moaning another man’s name

While you’re masturbating, thank you very much >:(

**Isak**

HAHAHA

sorry Even :P

i’ll be sure to moan your name loud and clear

**Romeo**

Good

Also, sorry for being lowkey creepy, but are you by any chance Norwegian?

Cos I noticed ur name is spelt like

Not the American way

**Isak**

yes!!!!

i live in oslo haha

**Romeo**

?!

Me too?!

**Isak**

omg nice

also i’m sorry but this has been bugging me for a while now

how old are you????

**Romeo**

I’m 60 years old :)

**Isak**

…

really?

**Romeo**

Oh my god did you actually believe me?

That’s so cute wtf

I still go to university

I’m 23

**Isak**

THANK GOD

i nearly got a heart attack bc of you

i go to uni too!

i major in medical science

and you?

**Romeo**

Film studies

Wow

Sexy AND smart?

You’re perfect wtf

**Isak**

stop it oh my god you’re too sweet asfjkasf

hey hey hey can we skype sometime?

i’m like. really curious

about how you sound like

**Romeo**

Not what I look like?

**Isak**

that too, but…

i’ve been imagining how you’d sound like

i want to see how close i am

**Romeo**

Fuck

You’re so precious

Yes let’s skype soon

My skype’s evbech12

When are you free?

**Isak**

…

i’m free now? :D

what about you?

**Romeo**

For you, sweetheart?

I’m free anytime <3

 

Feeling a strange rush of euphoria, Isak falls backwards onto his bed, a giddy smile on his face. He is finally going to see mont- Even. He _better_ have the silkiest voice in all of Oslo, or he’s getting the _fuck_ out of there faster than he can say babycurls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i can't believe i succumbed to peer pressure and now this is a chaptered fic. it'll probably only have one more part though!! i'm screaming at the amount of Support i got for this fic honestly y'all are a bunch of thirsty cuties i love u All and i hope u guys have a wonderful day <3
> 
> (also sidenote, yes, isak's instagram account is real. search it up, u'll see)  
> (another sidenote, pls don't search up babycurls on chaturbate. it's a real account, with real boobs. don't do it my pals) (or do, i ain't judging)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the matter, Even? Cat got your tongue?” Isak taunts, his lips curling into a haughty smile as he plays with the satin, baby-pink ribbons on his garter belt, running his fingers up and down the pastel straps teasingly.

So, uh, Even’s pretty sure that he’s manic right now.

But that can’t be right – he’s been taking his meds regularly, plus, he just saw his psychiatrist the other day and she seemed to think that he was okay? But holy _shit_ , the moment he heard Isak’s sweet, _sweet_ voice say that he’d like to get to know him (him!) better, he felt his thoughts flit around his head at the fucking speed of _light_ , the inconsistent thumping of his heart following not that far behind. Surely he’s imagining this? _Surely_ , his mind’s playing stupid tricks on himself _again_?

Staring at the dull blue skype screen with a sense of mild hysteria, Even waits for Isak to make the first move. In retrospect, perhaps he should’ve asked for Isak’s skype instead of fully trusting the other to contact him first, because it’s been _exactly_ five minutes and twenty-six seconds since Isak last sent him an Instagram message, and he’s still receiving nothing but radio _silence_. Not that anyone’s counting, of course.

Even’s just about to get up from his bed to clean the come off his hand ( _gross_ , did he really forget about that?) when suddenly, his laptop screeches out a sharp _ping_.

Hastily scrubbing his fingers against the side of his bed (he’s going to regret that later, for _sure_ ), Even quickly accepts Isak’s request, heart pretty much tossing itself carelessly all around his ribcage at this point.

 _Okay, Even_ , he sternly warns himself, _you absolutely cannot afford to screw this up. Don’t be extra, don’t be extra, don’t be extra-_

But of _course_ , Even simply wouldn’t be _Even_ if he properly thought through any of his decisions.

His fingers, being the traitorous little _bastards_ that they are, instantly move to click on the _voice call this contact_ button, and Even very nearly throws his laptop across the room in panic, only to remember that his precious film project lies in that laptop’s hard drive and he would rather _skin himself alive_ than be forced to start that torturous crap all over again, thank you very much.

“Hei? Even?”

Oh _god_ , if he thought that hearing Isak’s voice was ridiculously attractive, hearing Isak say his _name_ is practically a one-way, red carpeted road to Bonertown.

“Halla, Isak,” he speaks, both relieved and impressed that his voice came out as steadily and smoothly as it did.

The pregnant pause that immediately follows right after is doing _wonders_ for Even’s self-loathing. _Nice one, dickhead! You’ve gone and scared the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen and you only had to say hello! You’ve probably just beaten the Guinness world record for being the biggest failure-_

“O-Oh my god, your voice,” Isak squeaks, “It’s better than anything I could’ve _ever_ imagined, holy _shit_.”

Okay, so perhaps he didn’t fuck up as badly as he thought.

“Oh, really? What did you imagine?”

He hears Isak laugh nervously, and he thinks it might just be his most favourite sound in the entire world.

“It’s… I just. Whenever I read any of your comments in the chat box, I just picture this deep, luscious voice whispering into my ear? And your voice has just kinda surpassed all my expectations, so. Needless to say, I’m thoroughly _shook_.”

Even chuckles, feeling awfully pleased and smug, “Oh _are_ you, now?”

He grins even harder when he hears the soft, tell-tale huff of exasperation from his laptop’s speakers. He wonders how Isak looks right now. Fucking _beautiful_ as always, he assumes.

“Hey, is it cool if I try something with you, Isak?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Staring directly at Isak’s profile photo, he hums, “I’d _really_ like for you to turn on your webcam first. Allow me a glimpse your _gorgeous_ face, my darling.”

Hearing Isak’s breath hitch, Even quietly smiles to himself, drumming his fingers impatiently against his keyboard.

A small rectangle slowly appears on Even’s screen, Isak’s breathtaking visage in clear view. Fuck, he’s still wearing that oversized shirt from the livestream (does his shirt say _gravity is such a downer_? Jesus _Christ_ , Even’s falling fast and _hard_ ) that makes him appear smaller than he actually is, and Even feels something fond and pure blossoming within his chest.

“Fuck, I keep forgetting how god damned _handsome_ you are, Isak, you are _stunning_ ,” Even marvels, and he watches as Isak’s face begins to blush prettily.

Isak crosses his arms as he ducks his head quickly to hide the growing smile on his face, messy curls falling over his eyes, “Oh yeah? Maybe I should remind you of it, then.”

He slides off the bed with a cheeky smirk and exits from the left side of the frame, leaving Even to anticipate whatever Isak’s got planned for him. He even makes sure to tug up the ends of his shirt as he goes, the little _shit_.

“I only ever get this out for when I want to look _extra_ pretty, so,” Isak says from an indecipherable corner of his room, “You better be feeling _real_ honoured right now.”

Even snorts, leaning back against his headboard, and he folds up his legs underneath the pillow propping up his laptop, “Of course I’m honoured. After all, I’m getting a private show from the one and _only_ babyc-”

He pauses mid-speech, too surprised by Isak’s sudden return into the frame, his mouth hanging wide, _wide_ open as he gapes unashamedly at the screen.

“What’s the matter, Even? Cat got your tongue?” Isak taunts, his lips curling into a haughty smile as he plays with the satin, baby-pink ribbons on his garter belt, running his fingers up and down the pastel straps teasingly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Even’s unable to take his eyes off of the screen. Isak’s sitting with _extraordinary_ elegance and poise for someone wearing a pair of chiffon panties, his soft, creamy thighs deliciously spilling out of his rose-coloured stockings. A deep, innate desire to just get down on both of his knees to kiss, lick, bite and _worship_ Isak’s sensitive skin burns brightly within Even, stirring wildly and rapidly deep in his gut.

“ _Fuck_ , Isak,” Even groans appreciatively, watching the way the garter belt clings to Isak’s small waist, and he suddenly thinks that if he were to wrap his hands around Isak’s waist, large palms pressed flat against his skin, the tips of his fingers would most _definitely_ meet in the small of Isak’s back. And if that thought alone wasn’t enough to fuel the heat rising in his underwear, the thought of _pressing_ his fingers into Isak’s delicate hips, leaving dark, purple buds to bloom in the morning, definitely is.

Isak laughs silently to himself, his glowing cheeks complimenting the colour of his lingerie perfectly.

“Do you like it? Do you think I look pretty in this?”

“You’re _always_ beautiful, sweetheart, but shit, this makes me _really_ want to eat you out,” Even replies, his fingers trailing across his flushed, leaking cock through his sweatpants, “I really want to turn you over so you’re on your elbows and knees, your legs spread wide open just for _me_. Then I’d lean in and taste you through the lace, licking and sucking until your panties become all filthy and sopping _wet_. Fuck, you’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you?”

Humming, Isak bites his bottom lip as he squirms uncomfortably on his bed, his wandering hands tracing his chest lightly and playing with his sensitive nipples. Even feels a strange sense of satisfaction as he watches Isak writhe at his words, completely amazed at the effect they have on him.

“I’m not stopping there, darling, don’t you worry. After I eat you out, I’m going to flip you over because you _know_ I love seeing your pretty face. I’m going to kiss and bite at your lips and neck until you fucking _melt_ in my arms, and I’m going to make _love_ to you exactly how you want me to, Isak.”

A soft whine leaves Isak’s damp, red lips, and he presses his legs together, his hard cock bulging through the soft lace of his pink panties.

“Even… Baby, please, can I see you?” Isak breathily asks, eyelashes fluttering prettily, “I wanna know if this is affecting me just as much as it’s affecting you.”

Without hesitation, Even switches his webcam on, and pushes the pillow with his laptop away just enough for Isak to see _exactly_ how much pre-come is guzzling from the tip of his cock as he continues to roughly jerk himself off at a steadily rising rhythm. Watching Isak’s screen closely for a reaction, Even notices the way the other’s lips part in surprise, eyes widening slightly.

“ _Shit_ , Even, you’re so fucking _hot_ ,” Isak gasps, fingers clutching at the straps joining his belt and thigh highs together, “I can’t believe you’ve been watching me _all_ _this time_ when I could’ve been watching _you_.”

Breaking into a smile, Even’s gaze lingers on the way Isak dips his hands between his legs, touching his cock through the lace slowly and shivering. At the back of his head, Even wonders if Isak tastes as sweet as his peachy lingerie suggests, and his tongue twitches in his mouth, eager to bury itself deep amongst Isak’s soft cheeks.

Digging into the prominent vein on the underside of his own member, Even watches Isak sigh as he begins to slide his delicate fingers under the laced hem of his panties, gently tugging his throbbing cock out and stroking himself languidly.

“Even, I- I wish you were here with me right now, fuck,” Isak whimpers, one of his hands lazily thumbing at his tip, “I want… I want to sink down on that _massive_ cock of yours, _shit_ , it’ll fill me up so well…”

At this point, Even absolutely sure that he’s unable to last for much longer. He’s been staving off his orgasm ever since Isak returned with the lingerie, but with the way Isak’s hungrily watching him slide his calloused hand around his own member, lips joined together with thin threads of saliva, Even honestly feels like he’s about to spontaneously _combust_ from the waist down, no joke.

He comes with a loud hiss, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries his best to aim away from his previously defiled keyboard. Almost immediately, he wrenches his eyelids open, large eyes fixated on the trembling figure on his screen.

“I-I’m not kidding, Even, I’d do anything – _anything_ – you want me to,” Isak pants, crudely fisting his cock at a monstrous pace, “Kiss me, fuck me, eat me, I don’t fucking _care_ , I just want you to touch me so _bad_ , oh my _god_!”

Shoulders hunching inwards, Isak comes into his hand, stripes of creamy white painting his lingerie dirtily. His knees are shuddering, and his entire body shakes as he turns his face into a pillow to muffle his moans, overwhelmed with sensation. Even thinks that he looks like a fucking _wet dream_ , with his flushed skin and dishevelled appearance. As always, he never once removes his eyes from the laptop screen, determined to copy this _beautiful_ image of Isak, wearing come-stained panties, into his memory forever.

“Hey,” Even softly speaks when Isak seems to have calmed down, and the other’s disoriented eyes are upon him in an instant, “I know this is probably me overstepping my boundaries or doing everything backwards, but, do you want to maybe go out sometime? Maybe?”

The short, brilliant laugh that leaves Isak’s lips sounds so god damned _melodious_ that if he weren’t sitting amongst a pile of blankets and pillows, Even thinks he might’ve swooned right then and there, his wobbly, uncoordinated legs causing him to topple over ungracefully.

“I would _love_ to,” Isak giggles, shyly ducking his face into his hands, “I’m free this weekend? We could go for dinner or something, I don’t mind.”

“Saturday,” Even declares, “Cinemateket at Dronningens gate? They’re showing Baz Luhrmann’s _The Great Gatsby_ this weekend for an event… I could meet you there at six, if you want?”

Smiling, Isak pulls one of his multiple pillows into his lap, fingers pulling at its frayed hems as he hugs it to his chest tightly, “Okay! Sounds chill.”

“Okay,” Even parrots, eyes crinkling into soft, upturned crescents when he beams at his laptop’s webcam.

As Isak happily waves Even goodnight, disconnecting from their video call, Even immediately collapses against his tall pile of pillows, completely incredulous of tonight’s events. There was _no_ _way_ he was making all this up. After all, he’s still got the come on his hands to prove it.

Oh, right, he’s still got come on his hands. Scrunching his nose in distaste, he decides to wipe it against the side of his bed (yep, he’s _definitely_ going to have to change his sheets in the morning now), far too _tired_ to use the toilet roll on his dresser, which lies on the opposite side of his room.

In a far corner of his mind, Even thinks to himself that he’s going to have to quit this habit if he still wants clean sheets for Saturday night. Not that he’s _guaranteed_ to get lucky with Isak, but hey, a man sure can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, i don't think i will ever get used to how wonderful you guys are!! thank you all so much for the lovely comments about my fic, i'm actually so happy i could Explode sajskfad <33
> 
> also, i apologise on behalf of all men... we are filthy creatures who have no sense of hygiene. HAHAHA
> 
> (also i guess i'm not done w/ this au yet??? lol?? i hope you guys are havin as much fun reading as i am writing it!!!)
> 
> (pssst @yourbabycurls on ig is an ig acc that accompanies this fic!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the thing – we met _online_. He doesn’t _actually_ know me. He probably has some kind of preconceived image of who I am and how I behave and I just- That’s not _me_? And once he finds out who the real me is, I just _know_ that he’s not going to be interested anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, before you continue, i'm super sorry for the delay!!!! i had exams, so i was really busy :(((  
> but hey, i'm back now!!!! thank you all SO much for the wonderful comments and sweet messages of encouragement, they mean so so much to me!! <3  
> anyway, i hope you like this chapter! hopefully it was worth the wait :")

_Perhaps nine in the morning is a socially unacceptable time to be having a mental breakdown,_ Isak thinks to himself as he curls up underneath his warm duvet, pulling his knees closer to his chest in some half-assed attempt at comforting himself.

It’s Saturday, which is _great_ because it means that he gets to kick Jonas’s metaphorical ass in Fifa and eat greasy pizza for lunch, but also _terrible_ because tonight, he’s going to embarrass the _fuck_ out of himself in front of what could possibly be the most _beautiful_ man in this universe. Well, he’s pretty damned convinced that he will, anyway.

It’s a situation with a terrifyingly high probability, considering that Isak has only been on _two_ dates in his entire twenty-one years of sorry existence, and one of them _wasn’t even a date meant for him_. (To this day, he still feels _terrible_ for intentionally ruining Jonas’s date with Eva – and ultimately, their relationship – back in their first year of high school, and eagerly welcomes karma to come fuck his ass free of the guilt that’s been trampling all over his conscience ever since.)

His other date was with a girl named Sara (whom he met in an anatomy lecture), and it would have been a pretty decent date – candlelight dinner, flowers and all – that is, if Isak didn’t realise that he was _far_ more interested in eating their _delicious-looking_ waiter instead of his actual dinner. Or his date. Isak ended up confessing to Sara that he really couldn’t see them working out, to which she responded by emptying her entire glass over his head. Needless to say, he never saw Sara again after that night. (And unfortunately, he never did manage to remove the red wine stains from his cream-coloured button down either.)

So yeah, Isak’s not exactly expecting sparks to fly on his date with Even. (Unless, of course, literal sparks begin to fly during their date and the cinema burns to ashes. At this point, Isak wouldn’t even bat an eyelid. He’s already accepted the fact that he’s probably the unluckiest guy in the universe when it comes to dating.)

He’s in the middle of contemplating the possible consequences of cancelling his date when he hears his front door unlock.

“Isak, get your _lazy_ twink ass out of bed, we have a _score_ to settle!”

Ah yes. The sound of true friendship.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec,” Isak calls, tumbling out of blanket burrito status and yanking a relatively clean shirt over his head before trudging his way into the living room.

“Oh wow, you look like _shit_ ,” Jonas very kindly points out, as if Isak couldn’t feel the burning sensation in his exhausted eyes, “What happened, bro?”

Collapsing onto the couch with a tired groan, Isak deliberately avoids Jonas’s curious gaze, feeling a little more self-conscious than usual.

“Okay, so. I’ve got a date tonight. With this really good looking guy. That I met online. And he’s going to hate me.”

Jonas furrows his eyebrows, a concerned frown growing across his face.

“Now why on earth would you say that? How do you know that he’s going to hate you?”

Isak heaves an ever-suffering sigh, scrunching up his nose like how he always does whenever he’s worried, “That’s the thing – we met _online_. He doesn’t _actually_ know me. He probably has some kind of preconceived image of who I am and how I behave and I just- That’s not _me_? And once he finds out who the real me is, I just _know_ that he’s not going to be interested anymore.”

“Isak,” Jonas says, voice soft and sympathetic, “If someone has the privilege of getting to know you – the _real_ you, not some fake persona you make up just so that people like you – and they don’t appreciate it, then they really aren’t worth your time. No matter _how_ attractive they are.”

He reaches out to squeeze Isak’s shoulder comfortingly, his smile wide and genuine, “Don’t stress too much, ‘kay? Just enjoy yourself, and enjoy the company of this ‘ _really good looking guy’_ you’re hanging out with. I guarantee that if he’s worth anything, he’d _really_ like you.”

 _Honestly,_ he thinks to himself, _where would I be without Jonas’s good advice_? (In some never-ending downward spiral of unhealthy self-sabotage and misery, probably.)

Breaking into a wide beam, Isak nods, the tension finally leaving his muscles for the first time that morning.

“Thanks, seriously. You always know just what to say.”

Leaning over to switch the gaming console on, Jonas quirks his lips into a challenging smirk, “Bro, just ‘cos you’ve gone all soft on me doesn’t mean that I’m gonna go easy on you.”

Picking up the previously forgotten controller from the carpet with a new sense of calm, Isak snickers to himself under his breath, “You’re gonna eat _shit_ , caterpillar-brows. Just you wait.”

\---

Checking his phone obsessively is doing wonders for his rising paranoia, honestly.

 _Five fifty-eight_ , he thinks to himself, repeating the numbers again and again like a mantra in his head. Wait a second, did he get the address right? Was this the right theatre? Did he come at the right time? Oh _god_ , was this even the right _Saturday_ –?

Isak’s just about to open up his calendar app (because honestly, he’s _hopeless_ without it and would never remember anyone’s birthdays or his assignment deadlines if not for the handy reminders he consistently sets for himself) to double-check that _yes_ , _this is the Saturday that he and Even had planned to go see the film on_ , when he suddenly feels a warm set of arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

He gasps loudly and sharply and very nearly drops his iPhone, startling the teenaged girls standing nearby, who stare at him with wide pairs of judging eyes. The arms immediately release Isak at once.

“Oh! I’m- I’m super sorry, oh my god, I don’t know what I was _thinking_ , I _knew_ it was a bad idea, I just- I just thought it’ll be a great icebreaker, and-”

Bursting into laughter, Isak gets up onto his tiptoes to pull Even down into a hug, burying his face in the crook of the other’s neck. He smiles against Even’s skin when he feels his arms hesitantly returning to where they were wrapped around his waist earlier.

“You’re such a _dork_ , honestly,” Isak fondly mumbles, pressing a chaste kiss to Even’s cheek before his self-consciousness could protest, “It’s really nice to meet you in person, Even. You’re a _lot_ taller than I expected.”

“You’re a lot _prettier_ than I expected,” Even blurts, and when Isak looked upwards, he could see that Even’s face was positively _glowing_ from embarrassment. “ _Fuck_ , I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I’m sorry.”

Isak pulls away from Even’s warm embrace with a shy smile, ducking his face into his scarf to hide the blush staining his own cheeks, “Don’t be sorry, that was sweet of you.”

Holding out Isak’s printed movie ticket with an outstretched palm, Even cheerfully grins in response, and Isak notices his _adorably_ pointed canines amongst the rest of his pearly whites. Good _god_ , was there really nothing about this man that he wasn’t obsessed with?

Mustering up his courage, Isak decides that he’s going to take one giant leap of faith. _It’s now or never, Valtersen_ , he sternly tells himself.

As he reaches out to grasp the ticket with his left hand, he quickly replaces the empty space on Even’s palm with his right hand, firmly interlocking their fingers.

“Cool, then… Let’s go,” he stammers, avoiding all eye contact with Even as he quietly pulls the other into the theatre with him.

(What he doesn’t see, is the awestruck smile on Even’s face. What he does feel, however, is Even squeezing his hand gently, the comforting gesture tugging at Isak’s heartstrings insistently.)

\---

“See, a lot of people have a problem with this movie simply because it’s ‘nothing like the novel’, and so they accuse it of sacrilege,” Even murmurs into Isak’s ear as they watch the screen, their faces illuminated with the neon colours from the film, “But you know what I think? I think that’s _ridiculous_. ‘ _The Great Gatsby’_ is not gospel, it can be _endlessly_ reinterpreted. Besides, Luhrmann sticks close to details of the story, and even lifts dialogue and description straight from the novel’s pages!”

Turning to face the other, Isak admires the expression on Even’s face, admires the way his eyes absolutely sparkle with passion and admires his endearing hand gestures as he continues his engaging film commentary, “But what _really_ gets my blood pumping is how he manages to make Fitzgerald’s material his _own_ , shaping and moulding it according to his personalised aesthetic… And what we have is not so much a conventional movie adaptation of a classic novel, more so a lavishly theatrical celebration of the emotional and material extravagance prominent during Fitzgerald’s time. He’s a fucking _genius_ , Isak, that’s what he is.”

“ _Jesus_ , do all film majors speak like you? How you manage to sound as eloquent as the academic articles my professor makes me read is _beyond_ me, seriously,” Isak mutters, an affectionate smile gracing his lips. He turns back to the screen, and takes a moment to appreciate the sheer _prettiness_ of the film. Sure, the dialogue so far has been absolutely _cringe_ worthy, but gosh, Baz Luhrmann really _did_ know what he was doing when it came to costume and set design.

Nudging Isak’s arm with an elbow, Even raises his eyebrows as he leans even closer.

“You think I sound eloquent now? Wait ‘till you hear me _in bed_ –“

Unable to contain his desire any longer, Isak tilts his chin upwards to press his lips against Even’s, sighing in satisfaction when Even kisses him back fervently. His hands slowly make their way towards Isak’s face and neck, travelling aimlessly across his skin as Even continues to playfully mouth at the corners of his lips.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Isak whispers as he pulls away from Even’s lips, despite unknowingly moving closer towards him, completely _addicted_ to his scent and taste and touch, “I can’t believe that we’re _that_ couple who makes out in the theatre while the movie’s still playing. That’s so _clichéd_.”

Even rests his forehead against Isak’s, and his eyes positively _twinkle_.

“I live about ten minutes away from here, so if you want, we could also be _that_ couple who leaves the theatre early to go _fuck each other’s brains out_.”

\---

Still possessing _some_ form of public decency, the two of them manage to keep their hands off of each other the entire way to Even’s apartment. Well, except for when Even timidly brushes his hand against Isak’s, silently requesting his permission, to which Isak happily slides his fingers between the other’s without any hesitation.

But the moment his door closes shut, Even pins Isak against the wall with a passionate, knee-buckling kiss, caging him with his elbows on either side of his face.

“I still can’t believe that you’re _real_ , fuck,” Even whispers as he nudges his nose against Isak’s affectionately, his thumbs soothingly stroking his cheeks in a relaxing rhythm, and Isak bites onto his bottom lip tentatively, before reaching up to gently grasp at Even’s wrists.

“Listen, I,” he stumbles, the anxiety weighing down his chest causing him to tighten his grip slightly, “I, um, well- I… really like you, Even, and I really want you to like me too. But I’m just. I’m just worried because I feel like I may have come across as this… this hypersexualised _fantasy_ who’s helpless and weak and frail and- _God_ , I don’t know where I’m going with this. I just don’t wanna disappoint you, Even. I’m not _that perfect pretty boy_ _from chaturbate_ that you probably came here for, and I can’t _be_ that. I’m sorry.”

Isak feels so god damned _vulnerable_ , baring his feelings out in the open like this. He’s never spoken about being a camboy to _anyone_ before. Yes, he’s afraid of the judgemental stares and the insensitive questions, but more importantly, he’s afraid of allowing the lives of his two selves – the insecure medical science major who plays video games until four in the morning and carries emotional baggage heavier than he even weighs, and the demure, doe-eyed _camwhore_ who likes to be called sweet pet names and moans usernames to a camera for easy money – to collide, blurring the thin line between what’s _real_ and what’s _fake_ , fracturing Isak’s very sense of authentic identity.

He’s just about to break away from Even’s arms, feeling small and insignificant, when he’s suddenly drawn into the other’s arms, held firmly against his warm chest.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, please don’t apologise,” Even whispers into Isak’s hair, pressing kisses of reassurance into his golden curls, “I didn’t ask babycurls out on a date, Isak, I asked _you_. I know that you’re probably different to what I see on the screen, I get that. All I’m asking for is a chance to get to know you. The _real_ you.”

A hopeful smile slowly grows across his face, and Isak reaches up to curl his arms around Even’s neck, playing idly with the stray locks of hair by his nape. He feels ten tonnes lighter, and it shows in the way he giggles against Even’s lips, in the way he pulls the other flush against his chest.

“ _God_ , Even, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” he says in-between his eager kisses, before pulling back to nuzzle Even’s nose with his own, “The offer’s still up, you know. I’d let you have your wicked way with me, _Romeo_.”

“Oh? I’m sorry, do I have to remind you of the name you’re going to cry out later?”

A glint of mischief lingers in Even’s earnest blue eyes as he haphazardly lifts Isak into his arms, his broad palms splayed across the underneath of his thighs, and Isak squeals into Even’s neck with laughter, tightening his arms around him in fear of falling.

When Even unceremoniously dumps him onto his bed, Isak huffs in feign indignation.

“ _Excuse_ me,” he sputters, trying his best to keep his lips from curling into a smile as he continues with a teasing drawl, “Is that _any_ way to treat your darling, _montague_?”

Scrunching his nose to hide his growing grin, Even expertly slips out of his hoodie and denim jacket all in one go. Isak follows after, pulling off his button-down shirt and tossing it aside, shamelessly gazing at Even’s slender, toned torso.

“Call me that again, and I’ll fuck you so good, my name will be the _only_ thing you’ll remember tomorrow, _babycurls_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO OK i'm sorry for cutting it off there, i just figured that this chapter should just be for ~feels~ and the real deal gets thrown in next chapter AHAHAHA. once again, feel free to talk to me on twitter, i'd love to hear your thoughts about this fic!!! (also, i sometimes livetweet my writing so!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh yeah, I think I should introduce you all to my _boyfriend_ , Even,” Isak says, lazily tracing his fingers across Even’s stomach, “But I think you guys know him better as _Montague_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel lowkey emotional about this fic being over even though it's literally the filthiest thing that i've ever written wtf :"(  
> i just wanted to thank all of y'all for being so patient with me!!! i know i've been pretty slow at updates afshafka thank you so so much for sticking with me through them <3
> 
> i'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend pris !!!! happy birthday, my friend!!! have some Smut. HAHAHA.

“Hello everyone,” Isak cheerfully says to the camera, with his knees pressed together to cover his modesty. He’s wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie – Even’s hoodie, actually, which explains why it spills from his shoulders, exposing his pale collarbones – and he not-so-subtly ducks his nose into the soft material, basking in Even’s comforting scent.

It’s only been two weeks since their movie date, yet Isak feels like he’s known Even for _ages_.

They’ve gone on a couple of dates since then, from Even attempting (and failing) to help Isak get over his fear of driving (“I’m gonna crash and we’re both going to _die_ , I can’t do this, I just _can’t_!”), to a spontaneous picnic lunch by the sea (“Oh my _god_ Even what are you- OH! Oh. Okay, wow, thanks for tossing me over your shoulders, _jackass_ , I feel like a potato sack, just what I’ve _always_ wanted!”), to Isak surprising Even at his workplace. (“Hello, welcome to Kaffebrenneriet, may I take your order? I think it’s only fair, seeing how you’ve already taken my breath away.”)

Pressing his glowing cheek into his sleeve, Isak smiles to himself, Even’s dorky foam moustache still fresh in his memory. _If only I had the courage to lean across the table, in front of all the other patrons, and kiss the foam right off his lips_ , he thinks with a wistful sigh as he cowers into his lithe frame.

“Baby? Are you feeling alright?”

Isak immediately relaxes at Even’s touch, parting his legs subconsciously as Even continues to soothe at his thigh with his nimble fingers. Looking up at him, Isak smiles shyly, guiding Even’s hand towards his pretty cock.

 **59oli66:** who is that with you, baby boy?

Giggling, Isak coaxes a half-dressed Even into frame, tugging at the belt loops on his unbuttoned jeans playfully.

“Oh yeah, I think I should introduce you all to my boyfriend, Even,” Isak says, lazily tracing his fingers across Even’s stomach, “But I think you guys know him better as _Montague_.”

 **amc6189:** jesus fuck, he’s hot

 **amc6189:** i don’t know who to focus on now goddammit

Isak purses his lips as Even manages to make himself comfortable, sitting against the headboard. He turns to sit in-between Even’s legs, pushing his back flush against Even’s chest as he eagerly slips his hoodie off, exposing his entire body all in one go.

“Of course you should be focusing on me, silly!” Isak huffs, tossing the hoodie aside and wriggling his hips to emphasise his point, and all Even can do is chuckle, his broad hands pressed flat against the curves of Isak’s pelvis. He leans in to mouth at Isak’s neck, and the younger instantly melts in his touch, bringing a hand back to grasp at Even’s nape, pulling him as close as physically possible.

Even’s fingers wander across Isak’s torso, travelling all the way to his pert, rosy nipples, and he gives them a good, appreciative pinch – to which Isak yelps, jerking in Even’s lap as he grips at the locks of hair behind Even’s ears.

Isak groans softly at the sensation of Even’s teeth pulling at his earlobe, tilting his head to expose more of his pale neck, his signature curls falling over his face messily. But _shit_ , Even really does know what he’s doing – he reaches somewhere off-frame, and returns with a well-oiled hand. Hoisting Isak up in an absolutely _obscene_ position, he uses a steady arm to pry open Isak’s legs, slipping his hand underneath his thigh to rub the slowly-warming lube into Isak’s entrance.

“Even, _fuck_ ,” Isak breathes, adjusting himself in Even’s lap so that he grinds against Even’s growing hard-on, the back of his head tucked into the crook of Even’s neck, “You don’t have to be so god damned _gentle_ with me, y’know, I’m not a _virgin_.”

And holy _shit_ , Even does not disappoint. Mouthing dirtily at Isak’s neck, he fingers Isak fast and hard, pumping his long digits in and out of him at a punishing pace. Isak moans _shamelessly_ , tightly clenching his fists around Even’s hair as his face contorts into an expression of pure bliss, parting his lips in an inaudible _scream_.

“W-Wait, Even, I wanna try s-something,” Isak gasps, lightly placing his unsteady hands over Even’s to halt his ministrations. Pausing, Even allows Isak to slide out of his warm lap, the younger clumsily crawling to the side of the bed and out of frame.

“Close your eyes for me, baby,” Isak says upon his return, one hand hidden behind his back, the other gingerly playing with Even’s slender fingers, “It’s a _surprise_.”

Watching his boyfriend’s eyelids fall shut, Isak presses a soft kiss against his cheek, whilst skilfully clicking a pair of padded handcuffs around his two wrists, effectively trapping Even’s hands behind him.

The corner of Even’s lips raise in amusement, as he very subtly cracks an eye open, “Oh? Is this your surprise? You’re arresting me?”

Isak nods haughtily, his nose upturned as he pulls a smug grin. “I’m putting on a show for you and our viewers, Even. I hope you’re ready for the best orgasm of your _life_.”

Shuffling down to the edge of the bed so that the camera captures all of his movements, Isak trails his finger over the prominent tent in Even’s jeans, before eagerly freeing his pink, throbbing cock from its fabric constraints.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Isak whispers in disbelief, slender fingers carefully wrapping themselves around the girth of Even’s cock, “I keep forgetting how god damned _big_ you are, Jesus _Christ_.”

Feeling Even’s heavy gaze upon him, Isak glances upwards, and the mere sight of his boyfriend’s awestruck eyes is enough to instantly turn his insides to _mush_. His lips curl into a hesitant, shy smile, and he begins to stroke Even long and slow, _just_ the way he knows he likes it.

Isak teasingly rubs at the slit of Even’s cock with his index finger, marvelling at the glistening precome that seems to be leaking _endlessly_ from the tip. A satisfied groan leaves Even’s plump, bitten lips, and Isak finds himself licking his own in anticipation. He leans downwards to first experimentally taste Even, making small, kitten licks around the head of his cock, before proceeding to pull it _entirely_ into his mouth, without _ever_ breaking his eye contact with Even.

Even quietly groans, throwing his head back against the headboard, the cornflower hues of his eyes glazed over with a dark _lust_ , unable to remove themselves from Isak’s mesmerising eyes. There’s a certain captivating quality lying amongst his green, green irises, _demanding_ his undivided attention, and Even finds that he’s truly unable to look away. Then again, when _did_ he ever?

Feeling braver, Isak decides to swirl his tongue around Even’s slit, making sure to pull his lips off with a satisfying _pop_ , and tonguing at the sensitive, prominent vein near the base. And _god_ , the sound that Even makes when he does so goes _straight_ to Isak’s dick – he hums in satisfaction, sending delicious vibrations down Even’s length, and Isak feels his boyfriend’s shoulders tense from the subtle strain in his biceps.

“Isak, _fuck_ , your _mouth_ ,” Even moans, his legs spreading wider subconsciously, “You’re so _good_ , sweetheart, you’re so fucking _good_.”

Isak preens at Even’s words, attempting to smile despite having his lips stretched wide open around the other’s cock. Fuck, he _really_ likes sucking Even off. The heavy weight on his tongue, the musky taste of his skin, Even’s god damned whimpers – he loves it _all_. And he’s determined to show him just exactly how much he _loves_ it.

Parting his red lips, Isak sinks his mouth straight down the length of Even’s cock, catching him completely by surprise, seeing how he immediately draws in a sharp, unexpected breath. Isak miraculously manages to stave off his gag reflex, breathing in evenly, and he continues to swallow Even’s cock until his nose bumps softly against the other’s abdomen. Determined to push down even further, Isak presses against the soft, blonde curls on Even’s groin, the tip of his nose folding in on itself from the sheer force. _Jesus_ , Even’s cock is so _deep_ in his mouth cavity, he can feel his throat _stretching_ to make space for the gradual intrusion, adjusting to fit his _monstrous_ size slowly but surely.

“O-Oh my _god_ , Isak, _fuck_ , how- How did you learn to _do_ that,” Even chokes, his eyes trained on Isak’s flushed face and his teary eyes. Isak can’t help but chuckle around his cock at that, which earns himself a strangled, positively _lewd_ noise from Even.

He begins to move his head upwards and downwards, picking up his speed increasingly, as his hands roam freely around Even’s hips, fingertips padding across his warm skin. Isak sucks Even off like his fucking life _depends_ on it, greedily _slurping_ and _humming_ and _hollowing_ his cheeks in a methodical pattern, completely overwhelming all of Even’s senses. Even’s hips are simply _trembling_ from the sensation, bucking upwards needily as he continues to moan out multiple incoherent variations of _I love you, fuck, you’re so fucking good, Isak_.

Isak feels saliva and precome trickling out from both corners of his lips and pooling at his chin, yet he perseveres, his hands pinning Even’s thrashing hips flat against the mattress in fear of one of his uncontrolled thrusts accidentally provoking his gag reflex.

“I-Isak… Isak, I’m g-gonna-“

Whining from the sudden loss, Even sags against the mattress, his wrists struggling against the plush leather – and somewhere, amongst the foggy depths of his mind, he thinks about how _satisfying_ it would feel to run his fingers through the thick curls on Isak’s head, to grip his golden locks and ruthlessly _fuck_ his face until tears spilled from his pretty lashes, the younger’s wanton moans drowned out by the slick, _filthy_ noises of Even’s cock slapping against the back of his throat.

Returning his gaze to Isak, he feels his cock twitch at the visual of the younger’s glistening, scarlet lips and heavy eyelids. If he had any less control, he would’ve orgasmed at the very _sight_ of him.

“Like what you see, Even?” Isak teases, voice still croaky and hoarse from having Even’s cock brutally shoved down the depths of his throat. He reaches over to the bottle of lube by his bedside table, pumping a generous dollop into his palm, before straddling Even’s hips, a dirty smile spread across his face.

“I _was_ going to finger myself and make you watch me from across the bed, but fuck, I _really_ can’t wait any longer.”

Even hisses at the very thought, a pained expression momentarily passing over his face as he imagines the absolutely _torturous_ session he could’ve been forced to endure. Honestly, thank _god_ Isak’s just as impatient as he is.

Amused by Even’s reaction, Isak slowly lifts himself up to his knees, and carelessly slathers the lube in his palm all over Even’s pulsing cock, which presses flush against his abs. Without _any_ warning whatsoever, he sinks down onto Even, engulfing his cock with the intense sensation of _wet_ warmth. Even grunts in pleasure, and he clenches his jaw, his arms futilely struggling against their confinements. _Fuck_ , he would give _anything_ to have his hands on Isak’s pale skin right about now…

Isak bounces at his own speed, his two hands aimlessly travelling across Even’s neck and chest, tracing lines between his many freckles, before settling on his broad shoulders as a means of leverage. Gasping _every single time_ he pushes his ass down onto Even, Isak circles his hips in an attempt to search for the _soft wetness_ inside of him where he’s the most sensitive, _urgently_ trying multiple angles, and–

“ _E_ - _Even!_ ” he breathlessly shrieks, hips spasming from the stimulation. Clutching onto the other, Isak pants into Even’s collarbone, a sudden weakness seizing his wobbly knees and quivering thighs.

Even nudges Isak’s face upwards with his nose, before leaning in to capture Isak’s lips in a passionate kiss, growling against his teeth and tongue with an innate _hunger_ that erupts from within himself. Isak is soft and pliant beneath Even’s lips, moaning from the _overwhelming_ sensation of Even sucking hungrily on his tongue. His chest heaves with every sob, his ribcage rattling from his intense shivering and shuddering, and Isak truly thinks that he’s on the brink of his orgasm – and so he begins to grind his hips down against Even’s, ramming the tip of Even’s cock _directly_ into his prostate, and holy _shit_ , his vision is covered in _stars_.

Sincerely grateful that Isak didn’t strap his entire body down onto the bed, Even thrusts his hips up to meet Isak halfway every time he sinks downwards, sending Isak into pure, unadulterated _bliss_. Desperate to chase his orgasm, Isak frenziedly _fucks_ himself onto Even’s cock, _wailing_ against Even’s lips as the other continues to lick into his mouth, glossy drool shamelessly dribbling down his chin and onto his chest in thin, silvery lines.

Isak comes with a strangled cry, Even’s name on the very tip of his tongue and in every crease of his lips, in every purplish mark on his skin and in the hot blood gushing through his veins. Even, Even, _Even_. It would _always_ be Even.

Just as Isak begins to slowly come down from his high, Even’s orgasm wracks through his lean frame, and Isak squeals from the feeling of hot come spurting wildly inside of him, his hips flinching from oversensitivity.

Slumping against Even, Isak pants and pants and pants, rivulets of sweat streaking down his back and chest and forehead. He feels absolutely spent, heart palpitating in his ears and in his temples. Reaching his tremulous hands behind Even, he graciously frees the other's hands with a small _click_ , before curling his arms in-between Even and himself, huddling himself into a comfortable position, his forehead resting against Even.

"You're an _ass_ , Isak," Even jokingly chastises, gingerly rubbing his reddened, tender wrists, "Even when you're _right in front of me_ , I'm unable to touch you. It's like I'm back behind the screen again, and it's fuckin' brutal, I tell you _. Brutal._ "

Isak doesn't respond, too busy peppering soft kisses of consolation across the ridges of Even's collarbones, and _shit_ , if that didn't melt Even's heart, then what will?

“Even, C-Can you… turn off the c-camera for me, please,” Isak whispers against Even’s skin with a tiny, tired smile, simply too worn out to shut the webcam down and preferring to cuddle against the broad expanse of Even’s comforting chest. Laughing fondly to himself, Even reaches over to close the livestream, his other arm wrapped loosely around the younger, but he catches one very last comment before he does, and a self-satisfied smirk replaces the love-struck beam on his face.

 **JDolgovaa:** oh my god i can’t believe you found your soulmate on fuckging chaturbate of all places……. this some zara larsson Bullshit for sure (but it also gives me hope so thank u)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you guys SO much for reading!!! an especially big thanks to berey for inspiring this fic!!!  
> i still can't believe that i wrote 10k words worth of porn. good God. what have i become.  
> anyway, i'm planning another fic in the near future (definitely straying away from pwps though, sorry HAHAHA) so keep ur eyes peeled, my friends!!! <3  
> (also, do check [@yourbabycurls](http://instagram.com/yourbabycurls) on ig, if you haven't already!!)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD i cannot believe i wrote this. like i told myself at the start of 2017 that i am a Changed man and that i will only write soft fluffy things but?? i'm shit at committing to resolutions so lol?????
> 
> please do leave a comment or kudos if u liked it!! that means the WORLD to me <333
> 
> EDIT: holy crap!!! thank you guys so much for 1k kudos, i am so so amazed that so many of y'all enjoy my 3am smut AHFHDJSKK


End file.
